Toilet plungers are well known and widely used in bathrooms of residences, office buildings, retail establishments and restaurants. Most conventional plungers include a plunger cup mounted to a fixed length handle. It is further known and appreciated that the conventional use of a plunger is to unclog the exit piping leading from a toilet to a sewer system or other types of collection system. This use inherently creates both sanitary and aesthetic issues for any party responsible for bathroom maintenance.
It is common to store a plunger on the floor adjacent to a toilet in a conveniently locatable site. However, a plunger is unsightly and may contrast to the decorum of certain bathrooms. As a result, some plungers are stored in closets or in other enclosed areas. However, the length of a typical plunger handle prohibits storage of a plunger in many areas. Further, the conventional size of a plunger makes its presence in most bathrooms quite apparent, i.e., it is difficult to hide in a corner, for example.
In light of the prior art problems discussed, it would be desirable to have a toilet plunger that features a telescopic handle. Further, it would be advantageous to have a telescopic plunger that is operational without a user having to touch the toilet plunger cup.
The present invention provides a new and improved toilet plunger having a telescopic handle. The present invention uses a two part handle design wherein the device is transferable between an extended position and a collapsed position by manipulation of the handle.